The Mad Hatter
"I don’t care who you are, even if you may be Zeref himself. I would not have anything against you even though you belong to a dark guild. However…. threatening the town of Clover and the members of Aqua Rain has consequences though. You may be the Ace of Naked Mummy… But I’m the Joker of Aqua Rain." — Hatter to Naked Mummy S-class mage in " Clover's Lacrima Arc "]]" }}| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" October 30th - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Hair Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Red - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Eye Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Gold - }} Professional Status - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Aqua Rain (Guild) - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Guild Mark Location class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Back of neck - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Mage - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Undertaker - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" The White Rabbit - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Base of Operations class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#cc0000; color:#ffffff" Personal Status - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Counterpart class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} Magic - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Woodmake magic - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |} 'General' This character is one of the main protagonists of the RP and is probably the most mysterious character in Aqua Rain. No known person knows his real name, but he has adopted the name "The Mad Hatter" or is shortened to "Hatter" by Aqua Rain guild members. He is a temporary member of the guild as he joined to repay his debt that he created. He has only been in Aqua Rain for five months. 'Appearance' He has messy red hair and golden eyes. He appears youthful but in reality is just shorter than the average 15 year old boy. He tends to be seen with a wide smile. He wears colourful clothing that somehow work together and has a dirty, ripped-but-sewn hat on top of his head. He wears a wooden protective charm around his neck. 'Personality' He is cheeky and a humourous character but acts stupid most of the time. He enjoys being the jokester of Aqua Rain by playing pranks and loves to make people laugh. He seems quite evil and cunning to the general public, but is kind and considerate. He likes tea, hats, sweets, fire, red bean buns, secrets, coffins, taking photos, recording "music", writing, charms, books, cupboards and Daisuke. He dislikes Pei, asparagus, his "pet", carrots, cigarettes and drawers. 'Magical Ability' Wood Make He is very creative and is always making new moves (and naming them). His magic has not matured and he does not always control it properly, or it does not function as he wishes it to. So, he barely uses his magic when he is fighting. He tries not to tire himself or use too much magic at a time. 'Weaknesses' SPOILERS!! 'Relationships' Master Caligo Hatter broke the guild roof and now owes a debt to Master Caligo. Hatter and Caligo do not seem close but they seem to share some understanding of one another. Ike Waites They appear to loathe each other's existence. Ike seems to have the tendency to crush Hatter with his gravity magic and Hatter tends to insultingly joke about Ike. However, when the situation asks for it, they work together well and seem like good friends. Daisuke Hatter honestly respects Daisuke although it is unknown why. Daisuke sells charms to Hatter who buys in bulk and they get along very well together. They are good friends. Pei Hatter does not like her but Pei does not seem to notice this. It is unknown why he does not like her. 'History' UNKNOWN!! 'Plot' COMING SOON!! 'Days Off' It's Sorcerer Magazine's Fault Appearance: Part 1 Hatter is off in the market when he encounters a group of screaming girls who are running in his general direction. After realising that he is the object that they are after, he runs away from them, finally hiding away in a cupboard. He decides his action of plan, writes a daily entry in his journal before making his way to Daisuke's place. Hatter buys a Sorcerer Magazine and finds out that he ranked sixth in the new article "Fiore's Finest Charmers", written by Jason. When he comes to Daisuke's place, he is attacked but is then taken in. He asks Daisuke why he has so many locks on his door. "Have you seen Sorcerer Magazine?" This prompts Hatter to look through his copy and find Daisuke ranked third in the girls' section. An unknown person knocks on the front door of Daisuke's place. Hatter and Daisuke knock fists together after coming to an agreement before opening the door. "I need anti-girl charms." They find Ike at the door who rudely enters the house. They discuss how to handle the situation and one by one they leave to find Jason with killing intents. Notes: Hatter was more powerful when holding a sewing set than a coathanger. Ghost Appearance: Part 1 Bonding Matters Appearance: Part 1 'Trivia' *Hatter always carry around everything in his hat. *Every night, he sleeps on the wooden frame structure underneath the Aqua Rain guild building ceiling. 'Moves' *Phoenix High Kick *Glass Breaking Note *Infection of the Lice Bite *Yellow Snow *Play Dead *Wretched Twister Category:Character Infobox Templates